


The Professor Thing

by telperion_15



Series: Nick/Connor [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Academia, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Professor Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets invited to a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor Thing

“What’s that?”

Nick flashed Connor a quick smile, and then returned to his perusal of the letter he was holding. “It’s from an old colleague of mine. He’s organising a conference, and wants me to give a paper.”

“But that’s great! You’re always saying how you miss lecturing.”

“It’s one paper, Connor, not a whole university course. And I’d be giving it to peers, not students.”

“Still, you miss it,” Connor insisted.

Nick sighed. “Yes, I do,” he admitted. “But…”

“But what? You should totally accept this guy’s invitation.”

“Connor, I can’t just drop everything and run off whenever I feel like it. The anomaly project is too important for that. There’s so much work to be done. And while I might miss lecturing and teaching, I wouldn’t give up the project for the world. And besides…”

“What?” Connor asked, waiting for the next silly excuse.

“Even if I could take time off from the project, this isn’t exactly the best moment, is it? Helen’s latest stunt has left everyone on edge. And who knows what she’ll try next.”

“Oh, come on, how bad would our luck have to be for her to pull something while you’re not around?” Connor paused. “Okay, don’t answer that.”

Nick laughed. Then he sighed again. “I just don’t think it’s practical,” he said. “I can’t…”

“Nick,” Connor interrupted him, “do you want to go or not?”

“Well, yes…”

“Then go! I think the project can cope without you for a little while.”

“Well…” Nick dithered, clearly giving in. Then he frowned. “There is another problem, though.”

“What now?”

“Lester. I shouldn’t think he’ll be too happy about it.”

*   *   *   *   *

“…it’s only for a day, and I’ll still be in London. I’ll be able to get back as quick as you like if there’s an emergency.”

Connor smiled as he listened to Nick arguing with Lester, using all the points that Connor himself had put forward the previous evening. He’d known Nick wanted to go to the conference really. He’d seen it in his eyes.

Now he just had to convince Lester.

“And when is this conference?” Lester asked acidly.

“In a couple of weeks. Don’t worry, I won’t let it interfere with my work here. And as I said, it’s only for a day…”

“Fine, fine…” Lester waved a hand. “Do whatever you want. Just don’t mention anything about your current work. I don’t want to see stories about T-Rexes splashed all over the front page of _The Sun_. Or hear that you’ve been carted off to the loony bin because your peers think you’ve finally cracked, for that matter…”

Nick nodded emphatically, and turned to leave the office. Connor stood, and started to follow.

“I suppose Mr. Temple here will be wanting to go along, too?”

Nick turned back, looking slightly surprised. “Pardon?”

“I must say, I expected you to try and convince me that it would be good for him to meet people with the right connections, to find out what else is going on in his chosen field of expertise, something like that.”

“Oh…”

“Can I go?” asked Connor, directing the question at Nick rather than Lester. “I’ve never seen you give a talk before.”

Nick smiled. “You should have turned up to more lectures at university, then, shouldn’t you?” he joked. “Of course you can come, Connor. If Lester says it’s okay, of course.”

“Since I suspect that he’d go whether I said it was okay or not, I don’t really see much point in refusing,” said Lester long-sufferingly. “Although the same caveats apply, young man. No shooting your mouth off about how fantastic a real life triceratops is, thank you very much. You’ve already been given your second chance in that department.”

Connor shook his head quickly, making an effort to look suitably abject. “Of course not.” Then he grinned. “Awesome! I can’t wait.”

*   *   *   *   *

Connor made his way down the corridor to the office Nick had been loaned for the day. Opening the door, he stuck his head in. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Nick beckoned him into the room and then looked anxiously at him. “Was it okay?”

“Okay? It was better than okay – I was riveted! Makes me wish I _had_ turned up to your lectures at uni…”

Nick laughed. “I’ll have to remember this when I want to keep you entertained in future.”

“Well, I was _very_ entertained.” Connor nudged the door shut with his toe, and then crossed the room to perch himself on the desk in front of Nick. “You’re very passionate when you talk, do you know that? Anyone can tell you’re really into your subject, and you know what you’re talking about.” He smiled. “It’s kind of sexy, actually.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “This is the professor thing again, isn’t it?”

Connor pouted. “I thought you liked the professor thing?”

“I do. I just didn’t think you’d get turned on by a lecture.”

“Oh, not the lecture,” Connor corrected him. “The _lecturer_.” He slid off the desk and leaned towards Nick, brushing their lips together.

“Connor!” Nick hissed. “Not here!”

“Why not?” Connor grinned. “I’ve always had a sort of fantasy about us shagging in your office…”

“This isn’t my office,” Nick pointed out.

“So?”

“Anyone could walk in at…”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Connor slid away as Nick quickly called, “Come in!”

Dr. Hendricks, the organiser of the conference, stuck his head round the door. “Just wanted to say thanks again, Cutter,” he said. “Your paper went down a treat.”

“Thank you,” replied Nick. “I was flattered to be invited.”

“You got time for a drink before you leave?” Hendricks asked.

“Ye…” Nick began, but Connor interrupted him.

“Sorry, I’ve got to get the professor home.”

Hendricks looked at him in confusion for a moment before realising who he was. “Oh, you’re Connor Temple, right? Cutter’s told me all about you.  You’re his…protégé, yes?”

“Something like that,” Nick answered, smiling at the expression on Connor’s face. Then he looked at his watch. “I think Connor’s probably right, actually. We should be getting back.”

“Okay, no problem,” said Hendricks. “But don’t absent yourself for so long next time, okay? I don’t know what it is you do on this classified project of yours, but it can’t be so important that you can’t pay us a visit from time to time.”

“I’ll try,” Nick promised.

Hendricks nodded, and then left. Nick stood and started gathering his papers together. He felt Connor’s arms slide round his waist, and firmly pushed them away.

“Not here,” he repeated. “We’re going home.” Then he turned and grinned wickedly at Connor. “This professor needs to teach his protégé a few things…”


End file.
